The Clubheart Fable
This is the tale of the Clubhearts, Pencil Boy and Jarod are the 2 main stars of this story. Enjoy it! :) Once there was an island by the name of Ravens cove, A boy by the name of Jason Clubheart was a young citizen of this island in better times. Jason loved to spend his time working in his room, His father Ben Clubheart used to peek in and say: "Well Pencil Boy I see that your working on that new inveniton!" This is how Jason was given the name Pencil Boy and also goes by that name now. One day, Jason (Pencil Boy) went up the elevator shaft to see his friend's father Ned. (Crazy Ned) When suddenly as passing the bridge to say hi to Ned, Jason saw a HMS Victory approaching out of the fog, the citizens of Raven's cove never seen a ship enter besides trading. Jason quickly ran down to his house to tell his parents. Ben said "''Jason... Get in your room." ' ''Ben Clubheart opened the door with Sadie following. As they made it into town they saw an EITC soldier "Halt!" ''the soldier yelled. "''This island has had rumors of cursed blades hasn't it?" ''the soldier asked. "''We never heard of this rumor before." stated Sadie, "What seems to be the problem?" ''a man asked. This man had on a white wig and looked like he was high class. "''Greetings, I am Lord Cutler Beckett." ''Said the man. Meanwhile, Jason peeked out his front door for trouble. He saw nothing but a measly crow flying to its nest with food in its mouth for its young. Jason quickly ran to the elevator to go back to the bridge, when he got to the bridge he was running past. ' '"Are you Jason Clubheart?" said a mysterious voice. Jason turned to see that it was an Undead Gravedigger. Jason was lucky he brought his cutlass, Jason drew the cutlass and stated "''Who are you!?" ''the Gravedigger only cackled and drew out his dagger, Jason charged with a battle cry as he dueled the Gravedigger. After the Gravedigger was defeated Jason ran to the mines. as he ran the sky turned green. he then turned and saw that another ship was coming. A booming voice shouted "''Let's claim these weapons eh, boys?" ''Jason never heard of this voice and he was also terrified. ' 'Back at the Clubheart's Residence Ben said: "''Oh I wonder what Jason is doing now." "I only pray that he makes it back," ''Sadie stated sadly, The door opened as Jason Exclaimed "''Get in the basement; There is undead lurking the island!" ''Ben opened the hatch outside to get into the basement. They waited for weeks until it was silent, Ben opened the door. and The mysterious voice Jason heard stood next to the Clubheart's Residence "''I smell souls!" ''said the voice Jason peeked out with his father to see, It was Jolly Roger! ' 'Ben came out of the basement saying "''Who are you?!" State your business on this island! "Ah! I found some souls finally!" "Say, I heard of you, Ben isn't it; Sadie too!" ''Jolly said. "''Yes I am Ben Clubheart and me and my wife Sadie love a round of Poker; ''If you want we can play a game." im dying to play for I love Poker as much too!" ''So Jason followed with his parents down the old bar in town. Jason watched his parents play as Jolly stole their souls little by little until Ben collapsed, "''Father!" ''said Jason. just then Sadie collapsed. "''No! This isn't happening!" ''Shouted Jason in tears. "''But it was a game of skeleton Poker ye child!" ''Jolly said. "''Now scram while ye have yer own life, this island has been destroyed thanks to me boys and the EITC scum!"' '''CHAPTER 2' As Jason ran down to the docks to get in a dinghy he grabbed his fathers pistol out of his room. Jason set out on a dinghy hoping to reach Port Royal. But as he docked he was grabbed by an EITC Thug, ''"You're coming with me!" ''Shout the Thug. Jason was put on a EITC Sea Viper and shipped off to an unknown island to pay his dues of tresspassing. Jason was thrown in his cell when the Thug said, "''Now don't go dieing on us, You're going to be serving us until death!" ''Jason waited a few hours as he thought about many ways to escape and many memories until, "''You look how I feel mate, here pull yourself together!": Said an anonymus voice when Jason saw it it was none other than Jack Sparrow! ''"Now its time to make our sortie as in leave as in, Now!" Proclaimed Jack. He had kicked down the door, "''I wouldn't be here for much longer go to Bo Beck he can give you a lift to Port Royal". ''Jason thought ("What in the world! why would I go back to Port Royal?!") Jason exited the Jail to see a sloop, Jason walked up and saw Captain Bo Beck. Bo Beck said to grab a cannon and fire at any enemies that try to attack, Jason saw a undead ship, He had sunk it when... Jolly Roger yelled out from nowhere "''SPAAAAAROW!" ''Jolly and two undead minions had surfaced on the ship when Bo Beck was grabbed by Jolly and turned into an Undead minion himself. Jolly said to Jason "''I'm forced to let ye live; but the sharks may not be too charitable; Tell Sparrow that im coming after him." and thus Jason landed on Port Royal to begin his new life! To liberate the Black Pearl! to fight off Jolly's army of undead! To live the life of a pirate! '' CHAPTER 3 Jason roamed Port Royal for days, he saw many pirates and asked around for help, finally he met a friendly buff pirate named Jack Goldstealer (This was my first friend) "Ahoy there, what be yer name?" Said Jack; "I am Jason Clubheart of Raven's Cove, but you can just call me Pencil Boy, that's just my nickname." "Pencil Boy eh; Well I would be heading down to the Mansion up on top of the island, Elizabeth Swann has a gift for you; I will guide you there." And so Jason had made his first friend into piracy, Jason saw a few familiar faces around, he used to visit Port Royal as a child, many of his friends would wave to him, he had no time though to engage with them. "Well here it is up the hill; watch out for the Navy guards though, they arrest any pirates around here, just say you're a townsfolk; They'll believe it." Said Jack, "Ok, meet me right here then." said Jason. As Jason went up to the door of the mansion to knock, Jason was suddenly stabbed by a Navy Cadet's bayonet, blood was left on the bayonet after the strike. "What are you doing here you ''pirate?" "I'm no pirate! I"m Jason Clubheart of Raven's Cove, I came to see Elizabeth Swann." "Very well then, you may see her." Jason opened the door still in pain from the stab, "Oh dear; what happened to you?!" Said a voice, it was Elizabeth Swann. "Turns out one of your Navy buffoons decided to commit assault on me, just this stab is all; Got any bandages around here Madam...?" "Why sure, what is your name?" Elizabeth said as she reached for a roll of bandages to dress Jason's wound. "Jason," Said Jason, "Jason... What a lovely name." Said Elizabeth Swann. "You may need this, these are the Black Pearl release orders." Said Elizabeth, "Ok, I'll take 'em for you." "Here, if any Navy soldiers catch with this there will be no charge; Now hurry for I'm waiting for my father's return." Jason ran down to the shipwright to buy a ship and sailed to Tortuga, he lost track of what to do and he tried a little bit of pirate gambling, when he was about to bid his 3 Gold he had in his pocket, a short buff man walked in the tavern, everyone stared as he walked over to the Poker table, "What be yer named landlubber?" Said the wee man, "I am Jason, Jason Clubheart of Raven's Cove." "Ah, Raven's Cove, I used to live there before that invasion that had just happened." Said the man... TO BE CONTINUED!'' Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO